Come Back to Me
by darklady26
Summary: One shot. 6 years after that fateful night. Can Jareth and Sarah get over what happened? M for later chapters. First time so be gentle. JS
1. Chapter 1

_I sadly do not own Jareth, Sarah or the Labyrinth. Gods I wish I did. :D Oh well. _

_Enjoy_

**It had been 6 years since Sarah Williams had run the Labyrinth to win back her baby brother. Six years since she had made her magical friends, six years since she had said goodbye to the only man she could ever truly love. **

**Making her way into her kitten she turned on her radio. All the time remembering the handsome Fae King she had once known. She listened as one song ended and the next begun smiling at her luck. Singing along with the music and dancing around her kitchen with the tune. **

"_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes, take me to the clouds above_

_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)_

_How will I know _

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heart beat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (Can't speak)_

_Falling in love is so bitter sweet_

_This is strong why do I feel weak"_

**Sarah danced to the music smiling and singing as her heart was portrayed but the song. How would she know if he really loved her? She had spent the last 6 years wondering the same thing. Did he really mean it? **

**She had spent years trying to gain enough courage to call him. To ask what her heart needed to know. Then she would look in the mirror and wonder why she would even **_THINK_** it true. **

**She listened as the song ended and the next started. She thought about how much she wished he would come, come and never let her leave him again. She closed her eyes as tears filled them. **

"_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn _

_You howl and listen _

_Listen and wait for the _

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you and I don't know why"_

**She moved to the music, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She had done this to herself. She was now alone and unwanted and it was all her own doing. She would never see her King again.**

"_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside you _

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know why" _

**She fell to the ground her sobs shaking her body. She had done this to herself. He had offered her everything and she had thrown it back in his face. How could he ever forgive her? **

**She sat for what she thought was hours, crying with no seeable end. Suddenly she heard his song on the radio, the song he had sung to her in the Crystal Ballroom. **

"_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes _

_A kind of pale jewel _

_Open and closed _

_Within your eyes _

_There's such a fooled heart _

_Beatin' so fast _

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last _

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon _

_Within your heart"_

**Sarah remembered her dance with her dark King. Remember chasing him through the room, remembered his haunting words that rang all to true. **

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling in love"_

**The song ended and she felt her heart begin to die again. Saw the look in his eyes as she said the words. She closed her eyes as she spoke her heart. "Jareth I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I hope you're happy, I hope you're with the one you love. I wish you your heart's desire." **

**She stood and moved to go to the kitchen. Getting a plate of pasta from her fridge she turned and dropped the plate as she looked at Jareth. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt, with gray leggings, black leather boots and gloves, his hair wild and free as she remembered. His eyes however were not how she remembered. **

**The last time she had looked in his mismatched gaze she had seen nothing but betrayal and heartbreak. Now she saw hope and could it be. . . love? She blinked not believing her eyes. "Jareth what are you doing here?" She asked not understand why he would show up after 6 years. **

"**You called, did you not?" He said in his slight British ascent. **

"**No. . . I don't think I did." She said looking confused.**

"**You must have. . . what did you say before I showed up?" He asked looking disappointed. **

"**I . . . I made a wish." She said realizing what must have happened. Jareth raised a surprised eyebrow at her. **

"**You made a wish? I would have thought after your last wish, you would have learned your lesson." He sighed. His voice cold when he spoke again. "What did you wish for Sarah, tell me so I may grant it and leave." She looked to her feet as she mumbled her wish to him. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He said moving closer to her. **

"**I . . . I wished. . ." She stopped again. **

"**Come, now Sarah I don't have all night. Tell me what you wished for this time you selfish child. . . so that I may go home." Sarah felt anger start to bubble inside her, and as she watched his eyes flash she knew her eyes had done so as well. **

"**What did I say. . . let's see if I can remember." She took a step closer to him, now standing a mere breathe away from his body. "Oh now I remember. . . word for word what I said was. . . **_Jareth I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I hope you're happy, I hope you're with the one you love. I wish you your heart's desire._**" She looked at him then, shock and regret filling his eyes. "There you go Goblin King, you know my wish. I hope you get to fulfill it." She said backing out of the room and locking herself in the bathroom.**

**Looking herself in the mirror she screamed in agony. She hadn't meant to call him, hadn't meant to make her heart hope for something she should have known would never happen. "Gods Sarah could you be any more stupid?" She screamed to her reflection.**

**Jareth stood in her kitchen. 'Her wish was for me?' He almost couldn't believe it. Calling a crystal he watched her a few minutes before he had appeared. She sat on the ground crying. . . and then. . . there it was. . . she had made a wish for his happiness. He felt his heart stir. "I think I've made a horrible mistake." Jareth made his way to where he now heard HIS Sarah crying. **

_Thats it for now. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can._

_Catch ya later_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright everyone part two. . . I still don't own anything. 'Cause if I did the movie would have had a MUCH better ending. Lol :D_

**Sarah now stood before her bathroom door, listening. 'Is he still out there?' She asked herself. 'Did he leave?' She couldn't be sure. Building her courage she opened her bathroom door. Screaming and falling back into the tub when she saw Jareth standing in the door. Neither were surprised when she yelled "What the BLOODY HELL are you still doing here Goblin King?!" **

**Jareth felt his anger roar to life. He had come in here to speak with her, to apologize, and here she was yelling at him. Did she know to whom she spoke? Did she realize what he had done to people who had even **_THOUGHT_** to look at him with such tone, let alone speak with it?**

"**Be careful Sarah I have been generous, but I can be cruel." Sarah rolled her eyes.**

"**Old news Goblin King." Sarah stood then checking quickly to make sure her clothes were still dry. Quickly without taking notice to his icy stare she pushed her way out of the bathroom. Fuming she quickly made her way down the hall to her living room. 'What is he still doing here?' She thought as she turned to see him only a few steps behind her. "I told you my wish. Why aren't you gone yet?" She asked only slightly calmer than before. **

**Stopping a few steps away from her, he lifted his gaze locking his cold stare with her heated one. He looked at her then truly took in her now grown form. Her hair still straight was only a few inches longer then it had been. Her skin still clear and pale was not as pale as it once was. She was taller now though, still a few inches shorter than him.**

**She had grown into an hourglass figure. Her breasts neither to big nor to small, he knew they would fill his hands perfectly. Her hips the perfect curve showing that she had truly been nothing more than a girl when she had refused her dreams. Now a woman with a woman's dreams and desires, his body hummed with the knowledge of sharing in those desires. **

**She was taken aback by the sudden change in his mood. A moment ago he looked as though he might kill her. Now he looked at her as a man would a woman, one that he wanted with every fiber of his being. She had only ever seen that look in her dreams. **

**Dreams where she begged for more, where his touch left fire and yearning in her soul. Where he told of his love and she admitted hers. Dreams that she had never thought or dared to hope would come true. **

**He watched as her eyes filled with confusion and fear. Not fear of him, but of what he was thinking. He took a step to her then, to watch her take a step back. Their dance continued this way until her back hit a wall. He smiled as his body stood a mere breath from hers. "Sarah you wished for me to have my heart's desires." He made it a statement, not a question though she nodded any way. "Then should I tell you what I desire?" She didn't answer only looked at him. "You Sarah." She gasped shaking her head. **

"**You can't possibly." He smirked at her then, showing his amusement. **

"**And why not My Dear?" She was angry that he needed to ask. She pushed him away, pacing as she spoke her mind. **

"**You are a Fae, a King. You deserve a woman who can help you rule your lands, a woman who is smart and strong and pretty. A woman who gives you love, not one who leaves you with broken dreams and a shattered heart." She went on with tears in her voice. "I wish you to find a woman that is your equal in every way, a woman who will love you for as long as she has breath in her body, a Queen." She stopped then to look at him. "Go Jareth and take her home." **

"**Is that truly what you wish Sarah? For me to go NOW and take the one who is my equal to the Underground. To her true home?" His voice holding nothing of his feelings. **

"**Yes." He went to her wrapping her quickly in his arms and transported them to his chambers. Once her world had stopped spinning she tried to push him away. "What did you do?" She screamed with confusion and upset clouding her eyes.**

"**I brought you home Sarah." He held her close looking in her eyes as he spoke. "Sarah you wish for me to have my hearts desire, you wish for me to find my equal, to find my Queen, and I have. You Sarah Williams are what my heart desires; you are my equal in every way and my only Queen." He took her face in his hands. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, as you rule me. Just fear me, as I fear loosing you. Love me, for I love you. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." **

**Hot tears rolled down Sarah's face as she looked into the eyes of her Goblin King. He had done all she asked of him, and she had left, left him alone and broken. Yet even now 6 years later he was willing to forgive her, waiting for her to say yes. Holding her hands over his on her face she spoke.**

"**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." She watched as horror masked her King's face. **

"**Sarah don't." She continued on. **

"**For my will is as strong as yours and my is as great." He pushed her away then, not wanting her to see his heart break again. She slowly moved to him again, turning his head to see his eyes. **

"**You have great power over me." She smiled as he took her into his arms and spun them around with ease. **

**She had said yes. She would stay with him, she would be his Queen, his wife. Setting her back on the ground her looked her into her eyes. Searching to see if she was sure. Looking in them all he could see was the love he now knew they shared. **

_Part three will be the lemon of this story. I hope that you like it so far. . . bare with me guys we're almost done. _

_Don't forget to review_


	3. Chapter 3

**After years of waiting for her to call, waiting for her to take back what she had said, she was finally here. She was in his arms, looking at him with love, and lust. She smiled at him something devious and sensual. Her eyes darkening as a delicious idea flew to mind. **

"**I wish that the Goblin King would take me, Right Now." She smiled as he started to understand the true meaning of her words. He smiled at her his own eyes darkening. **

"**As you wish." He quickly covered her mouth with his. Amazed at how soft her lips were, how just this kiss made his six years of loneliness melt from his mind. She was with him and he would keep her so happy she would never think to leave him again. **

**The kiss was soft at first, testing, but Sarah was growing impatient; she wanted more . . . needed more. She took control of the kiss, pressing her lips harder against his, letting her tongue flick across his bottom lip, asking silently for entrance. Which he gave gladly. **

**He tasted like an exotic spice, sweet, and magical. She would never tire of kissing him. She studied every place in his mouth, moaning at the sensation of their tongues stroking each other.**

**Jareth had let her take control of their kiss, wondering how far she would go. As she slid into his mouth he smiled in his mind '**_Little minx_**' he thought as he took control again. Sliding his tongue along hers, and slid himself into her welcoming mouth. **

**She tasted like nothing he had ever known, there wasn't anyway to describe her taste. Sweet was wrong, as was exotic, fiery, and luscious. Addicting. That's what he would call her taste. Addictive.**

**He felt himself growing painfully hard, his body begging to be inside her, begging to make her his completely. He forced his need down. Pulling away he looked into her face. **

**Her lips slightly red and swollen from their actions. Her eyes dark and filled with so many emotions he couldn't count them all. Her face was pulled into one of confusion and upset. "Sarah are you sure? Once we have started I will not be able to stop." She smiled at him.**

**"More than anything Goblin King I want you."**

* * *

_Sometime later they lay tired and spent. He pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. As they started to drift to sleep. _

"**I love you." He heard her say as she snuggled closer to his body. **

"**And I you my Young Queen." She felt sleep claiming her, felt her eyes start to grow heavy and drift down.**

"**Jareth . . ." He kissed her head as she started to drift off to sleep.**

"**Yes love?" He asked his own voice thick with exhaustion. **

"**How long will you love me?" She asked slight fear in her voice.**

"**Until the world falls down." He said holding her close as they drifted to sleep.**

**They would be together forever. **

**Not long at all. **

_Hello everyone. _

I know I promised a lemon but as I finished writing it I realized that it may not be watered down enough for this site. If you would like to read the real chapter. . . you can find the link in my Bio.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again soon.

Catch ya later


	4. LEMON

**Jareth: **Well Good evening everyone and thank you for coming.

**Sarah: **Sorry it took us so long to talk her into it. But our dear Lady has decided to add a proper ending to this story.

**Darklady: **Yes well . . . it didn't really take much convincing now did it? I had planned to finish the story properly in the first place.

**Jareth: **(gives wife agreeing look) That is quite true love, she did tell us before she posted it that she would get to giving it a proper ending.

**Sarah: **True. But she didn't have to take so long to do so?

**Jareth/Darklady: **It wasn't that long.

* * *

After years of waiting for her to call, waiting for her to take back what she had said, she was finally here. She was in his arms, looking at him with love, and lust. She smiled at him something devious and sensual. Her eyes darkening as a delicious idea flew to mind.

"I wish that the Goblin King would take me, Right Now." She smiled as he started to understand the true meaning of her words. He smiled at her his own eyes darkening.

"As you wish." He quickly covered her mouth with his. Amazed at how soft her lips were, how just this kiss made his six years of loneliness melt from his mind and heart. She was with him and he would keep her so happy she would never think to leave him again.

The kiss was soft at first, testing, but Sarah was growing impatient; she wanted more . . . needed more. She took control of the kiss, pressing her lips harder against his, letting her tongue flick across his bottom lip, asking silently for entrance. Which he gave gladly.

He tasted like an exotic spice, sweet, and magical. She would never tire of kissing him. She studied every place in his mouth, moaning at the sensation of their tongues stroking each other.

Jareth had let her take control of their kiss, wondering how far she would go. As she slid into his mouth he smiled in his mind '_Little minx_' he thought as he took control again. Sliding his tongue along hers, and slid himself into her welcoming mouth.

She tasted like nothing he had ever known, there wasn't anyway to describe her taste. Sweet was wrong, as was exotic, fiery, and luscious. Addicting. That's what he would call her taste. Addictive.

He felt himself growing painfully hard, his body begging to be inside her, begging to make her his completely. He forced his need down. Pulling away he looked into her face.

Her lips slightly red and swollen from their actions. Her eyes dark and filled with so many emotions he couldn't count them all. Her face was pulled into one of confusion and upset. "Sarah are you sure? Once we have started I will not be able to stop." She smiled at him.

"More than anything Goblin King I want you."

_I get wings to fly. . . Oh-oh _

_I'm alive. . . yeah . . . yeah _

_When you call for me _

_When I hear you breath_

_I get wings to fly. . . _

_I feel that I'm alive_

Jareth made quick work of their clothing, removing all the layers between them with the slight flick of his wrist. Laying her gently on the bed he stood over her, looking over her body with nothing but love and appreciation. Her body was made of only the most perfect per portions.

Her breast as he had first thought, were just big enough to fill his hands. Her hips just wide enough, for him to be sure that she would have the most enticing sway when she walked. Her arms long and strong, would hold him to her when she needed him most. Her legs smooth and powerful, would carry her to him. She would be at his side . . . Forever.

Sarah couldn't tell you if she was naked, couldn't tell you if she was breathing, if she was dreaming. She could however tell you how Jareth looked without his clothes. His face, chest, arms, and legs, chiseled to perfection.

His hands, no longer in gloves, were nothing to hide. Long fingers, smooth palms, she wondered why he always wore gloves. His arms and legs, well defined though not overly so. She had hardly noticed his gaze on her body, before. Though now she was all too aware.

_When you look at me_

_I can touch the sky_

_I know that _

_I'm alive_

_Ohh . . . Ooh . . . alive_

Sarah moved to cover herself, as she felt her body warm under his gaze. Quickly he caught her wrists, leaning his body over hers. Her eyes locked with his seeing lust and love battling in his mismatched eyes. She gasped as she felt his want press against her thigh.

Smirking Jareth ducked to catch her mouth with his, sliding his tongue into her open mouth, groaning at her sweet taste. Her mouth warm and wet, filled with promises of pleasure and pain. Neither he could wait to have from her. Pulling away he moved to her ear, licking and sucking as he went. "Sarah, never hide yourself from me. You are everything I could dream of. You have nothing to hide from me."

Sarah nodded as he kissed her again. Causing her blood to turn to lava, burning her from the inside out. Heat pooled low in her belly as he moved his hands and mouth over her body. Kissing and biting, licking and sucking places that NO man had ever seen. Moving slowly down her body.

Jareth hadn't needed to spread her legs, finding she knew exactly what she wanted. Moving his mouth over her, he watched as she squirmed, pleaded, and moaned as pleasure rippled through her body. Letting her rest only when she had climaxed twice.

_When you blessed the day_

_I just drift away_

_All my worries die I'm glad that I'm alive_

_You set my heart on fire_

_Filled me with love_

_Made me a woman _

_I'm glad you're back _

_I couldn't get much higher_

_My spirit takes flight_

_(My spirit takes flight)_

_Because I'm alive_

_(Because I'm alive)_

_Ooh. . . never bound _

Sarah felt him move over her as her body started to relax. Using his hands and mouth he worked her body back into a frenzy of need. She was wet and empty. . . she had been that way for 6 years. For six years she had waited for him to fill her. To make her whole again. "Jareth please. I need you in me." She said no more. Need to say no more.

She felt him slide into her slowly. Long, thick and throbbing she wondered if anything could ever feel better. He came to her barrier and stopped their eyes locking. He seemed to be torn . . . not wanting to hurt her and wanting to be with her fully. Taking the decision from him Sarah raised her hips and locked her legs around him. Pushing him and holding him fully in.

Jareth watched as pain contorted her face. Her eyes shut her mouth open in a silent cry. Careful not to move his lower body he leaned down, lightly kissing and whispering to her. It seemed like eternity before the pain left her. But as soon as it had come it had started to fade. Lifting her hips to let him know she was ready, to move.

Slowly at first Jareth pulled out, both marveling at the sensual friction. Slowly his thrust grew faster, harder. His strokes seeming to reach her very soul. His length moving in and out of her in a dance as old as time.

He felt his release coming, held himself wanting her to come with him. Placing his weight on one arm her let his hand skim down her body his fingers dancing across her clit. . . once. . . twice. . . three times.

Sarah felt her walls clamp down on him as she flew into the sky. Felt his hot seed pour into her as he followed. Still he moved in and out of her, filling her fully. Climbing higher and higher. . . till both were spent and sated.

Sarah lay in his arms sometime later. Her head over his heart, listening as it calmed. His hands in her hair, playing with the silky strands. She feared speaking. . . feared finding it all to be a dream. "Jareth is this real?" Her question was followed by his deep chuckle. She felt his hand tighten in her hair and give a hardy yank. "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW"

"Did that hurt?" He laughed as she sat up and smack his stomach.

"You know bloody well it did!" She found her anger melt away as she understood his actions. Leaning down she kissed his lips, then laid her head on his chest again. "Jareth. . ."

"Hmm?"

"How long will you love me?" She asked as sleep started to take them both.

"Until the world falls down." He answered pulling her closer to him as he followed her to sleep. Both knowing that when they woke . . . they would have their dreams.

_(When you reach for me)_

_When you reach for me_

_(Erases fear inside)_

_God knows that _

_That I'll be the one standing by_

_Through good and through tiring times_

_And it's only begun_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_(When you call for me)_

_When you call for me_

_(When you reach for me)_

_When you reach for me_

_(I get wings to fly. . .)_

_Ah-ah. . . _

_(I feel that. . .)_

_(When you blessed the day)_

_When you blessed, you blessed the day_

_(I drift away)_

_I drift away_

_(All my worry dies)_

_I know that. . . I'm alive_

_Yeah. . . _

_I get wings to fly _

_God knows that I'm alive_

**

* * *

**

**Darklady: **Alright everyone what did we think? I promised Lemon this is what you get.

**Jareth: **Not back I suppose . . . you could have gone a little longer. (smiles devilishly at Sarah)

**Sarah/Darklady: **Your not THAT good Goblin King.

**Jareth: **(Pulls Sarah into his arms) I'll show you just how good I am love. (Sarah and Jareth disappear in a shower of glitter).

**Darklady: **Great leave me to clean up the mess again. (Smiles and waves to everyone) Until next time.

Don't forget to review.:D


End file.
